Our King
by Minekoanime
Summary: Thanks to a certain goat, Kei Nozaki and Neferpitou ended up in a strange world with rukh. Together with the 4th prince of Kou, their king, they live and battle in their new world. AU, Magi x HunterxHunter x Cuticle Detective Inaba
1. Chapter 1

Our King

AU, Magi x HunterxHunter x Cuticle Detective Inaba crossover

Summary: Thanks to a certain goat, Kei Nozaki and Neferpitou ended up in a strange world with rukh. Together with the 4th prince of Kou, their king, they live and battle in their new world.

Pairings: Judal x Hakuryuu, possible Kei x Kougyoku and Jafar x Hakuryuu, Implied Sinbad x

Jafar and Alibaba x Morgiana

Warning: Possible OOCness, yaoi, spoilers, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Magi, Hunter x Hunter, or Cuticle Detective Inaba, or their characters.

Note: It's not really a crossover, I think, because only Kei Nozaki and Pitou will be from the other anime. There'll be mentions though… Also there might be more pairings; those listed above are pairings I want to include.

* * *

Prologue

_I'm glad I'm the one to die…! _Pitou thought as his conscious faded and his soul part from his battered body to cross to the afterlife.

His soul never reached Heaven or Hell.

* * *

Don Valentino laughed as he thought of getting rid of the wolf once and for all. Noah had successfully created a machine that will send the wolf to another world. Now all he has to do was lure the wolf into a trap and force him into the machine. Having already sent a letter containing a fake invitation to a party for trichophilia people to the Secret Doberman's residence, the only left to do was to wait.

He didn't have to wait long as Hiroshi Inaba and his companions burst through the door just seconds later. All was going as planed until Lorenzo accident shoved one of Inaba's assistants, Kei Nozaki, into the leather chair while trying to dodge the wolf's Cuticle Bolt. Just as Kei disappeared from the room, the Cuticle Bolt electrocuted both Lorenzo and the machine.

This result in the raven-hair male being sends to another world with currently no way of returning and a certain goat being strangle to death.

Unknown to the unconscious 16 years old, his body dragged along a soul journeying to the afterlife.

* * *

It had been many times that Seishun suggests to Hakuei that she should hire an assistant for Hakuryuu, however the only reply he got was that she'll think about it. He could see that she constantly worries for her younger brother, despite her trying to hide it. That is why he kept suggesting, hoping that she will do so.

That way, both hers and his concerns will dwindle.

Unknown to them, a figure was eavesdropping as he ate his peach, hidden among the leaves.

* * *

Two bodies materialized and crashed in to the backyard of the palace; one half dead while the other merely unconscious.

The enormous amount of Nen left in the Chimera Ant's body transported the body to the soul as soon as it felt soul was in another world, saving Pitou from having to coexist with a certain human boy in his body.

No one noticed the strange event except for a 14-year-old boy with a burn scar on the left side of his face, Hakuryuu Ren.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

He could not believe his eyes; a humanoid cat appeared out of nowhere, just a few inched off the ground and dropped. There was also a ruffle among the bushes, but he paid no attention to it. Seeing him – or was it her? Hakuryuu couldn't tell – so badly injured, he wonder if it was the work of his mother and Al-Thamen. The young prince took a step forward, stop, and turn around to into the palace. The mysterious creature was not dead and need medical attention as soon as possible if he were to survive.

_Was this the afterlife?_ Pitou thought; it couldn't be! Not when he still feels so numb and wet just like when he was fighting that boy. All around him, there are smells of flowers, grasses, trees, and birds. Farther away, he could hear humans, their footsteps, and their tools. They feel weird, not like the rare humans or the ordinary humans; just weird… like their souls were slightly different. Even with the differences, it still couldn't be the afterlife; not when the smells of blood and death are so strong…

Then, the presence that had stood there since he became conscious, he heard, took a step forward. He tensed and tried to spring up, but his body only twitched. Just as he was waiting, the enemy turned and moved away.

He did not have time to relax when a fade existence appeared right next to him. How could he have not noticed! His eyes forced itself open as his move tried to move once more. All he could see was black and blurry.

Kei was confuse and horrify; he woke up outside near a building that certainly didn't belong in his time with his body aching all over the places. That was what got him confuse, though it was obviously Valentino and his gang's fault. This was probably what that goat planned; to send Inaba-san to another world or time. Either way, he is stuck here until they find a way to bring him home.

Now, what horrified him was the bloody sight of a half human/half cat creature, who he assumed to be female, lying on her side cover in cuts, bruises, and dried blood. Her arms and legs bent in impossible angles. Dried blood covers her claws, leaving only base its original pearl color. Blood trails from her mouth, indicating her organs were damaged; possibly stabbed by broken ribs. Her hair and fur dirtied by dirt and whatnots, turned into ugly shades, making it impossible for Kei to tell what color it originally was.

Although he is allergic to cats, Kei is an obsessive cat lover. The sight of Pitou scarred him even more than it would if the person was a human. As he approached him to help, however, Pitou's eyes snapped open. His glowing, ruby-red eyes stare into him aggressively, causing the cat lover to step back unconsciously.

As he stared back uncertainly, the male noticed the humanoid feline's gaze was unfocused and clouded; as though she couldn't see well, if at all.

Gathering his courage, Kei bent forward, his arm extended… only to jump back when invisible claws dug into his arm. With his left hand covering the deep, bloody scratch marks, the teen look at the red claws fearfully. His blood sided down the formerly dried weapon, painfully reminding him of his injury.

Though the arm now lay motionless on the ground, he didn't dare venture closer when Pitou hissed at him; instead he chose to stay root to his current place.

It was only when footsteps were heard that Kei snapped out of his daze and hid himself in the bushes he woke up among; unaware of the blood trails he left.


End file.
